La súbita aparición del estudiante plebeyo
by mokenju
Summary: La vida en el host club sufre una nueva sacudida a causa de la llegada de un nuevo estudiante.
1. Chapter 1

La súbita aparición del estudiante plebeyo

Capítulo 1

Haruhi caminaba lentamente por los pasillos del colegio abrazando unos libros con una mirada soñadora. Ya casi se había acostumbrado a su nuevo modo de vista un tanto surrealista pero sin duda muy divertido como host pero eso no quitaba que un momento de paz, un momento de verdadera relajación lejos de los alocados miembros del Host club no fuera algo que atesorar y que disfrutar poco a poco. Por fin podría estudiar un buen rato sin interrupciones. Se detuvo al atravesar un ventanal (mientras unos pájaros pasaban por fuera) con expresión de duda. No estaba siendo demasiado inocente?... desde cuando Tamaki y los demás le daban un sólo minuto de respiro? Si hasta se metían en su casa en el fin de semana si se descuidaba!.. Haruhi se llevo una mano al mentón y se concentró en los datos que tenía hasta el momento. Mori tenía prácticas en el club de Kendo. Hunny había decidido practicar aquel día artes marciales en casa intensivamente. Kyouya se había marchado a una importante reunión familiar y Tamaki. Un gesto de preocupación y hastío recorrió su rostro cuando recordó como Tamaki había evitado mirarla al decirle que tenía cosas importantes... muy importantes que hacer... en otro sitio, justo antes de que los gemelos lo empujaran hacia la puerta. Conclusión: Mentían. Haruhi supuso que hubiera pensando lo mismo aún sin el estúpido comportamiento de Tamaki, pero en cualquier caso eso había facilitado las cosas. Se le puso la carne de gallina al intentar imaginar que clase de plan se traían entre manos y que papel tendría ella en el. Sonrio un poco y después comenzó a reírse de una manera que tanto los gemelos como Tamaki y Hunny hubieran considerado extremadamente encantadora. Había que reconocerlo, últimamente la vida era muy divertida.

Haruhi se detuvo junto a la puerta de la sala de música número 3. Sus sospechas terminaron de confirmarse. Podía escuchar el piano perfectamente, una melodia maravillosa. Pero era un tanto extraño que estuviera tocando ahora... aquel piano ni siquiera estaba siempre en la sala de música, sólo aparecía cuando era necesario por lo visto. Haruhi desechó estos pensamientos paranoicos sacudiendo un poco la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

- Tamaki?

Pero no era Tamaki. El chico que tocaba el piano tan extraordinariamente bien era moreno y de tez oscura. A Haruhi le paso por la cabeza la absurda idea de que así se vería Tamaki después de pasar por una tostadora. La idea la hizo reír y al observar el gesto de extrañeza del desconocido se reprendió a sí misma por pensar ese tipo de tonterías y se cuestionó durante unos segundos si su pertenencia al Host Club podría tener consecuencias a largo plazo sobre su salud mental si se descuidaba un poco. El extraño seguía mirándola, ahora con expresión dubitativa. Después de unos segundos se levanto.

- Perdona... yo pensé que... como no había nadie y ponía que era una sala de música.

- Supongo que era una sala de música en un principio. Pero como nadie la usaba terminó convirtiéndose en la sede del Host club.

- Un host club? Una especie de... servicio de acompañamiento?  
Haruhi se ruborizo al responder recordando las exageradas actuaciones de Tamaki y los gemelos frente a sus admiradoras y el afilado sentido comercial de Kyoya, capaz de vender hasta sus artículos más íntimos y personales al mejor postor.

- Sí, algo así.

El chico miro a Haruhi fijamente durante unos segundos.

-Vaya...no pareces la típica persona que... bueno, no te ofendas pero...

- No te preocupes, a mi aún me sigue pareciendo raro la mayoría de las veces. Entonces, eres un nuevo estudiante?

- Sí, me llamo Erik.

- Yo soy Fujioka Haruhi.

Haruhi y Erik se dieron la mano sonriendo. En ese momento la puerta de la sala de música número 3 se abrió con gran estrépito.

- Haru...

Tamaki que había entrado alegremente se quedo congelado al ver la escena, Los gemelos que iban detras de él (y tuvieron que apartar su cuerpo petrificado para poder pasar) se quedaron también de piedra. Hasta Hunny y Mori se quedaron un tanto sorprendidos. Sólo Kyoya observo con frío interés la escena y después de esbozar una pequeña sonrisa hizo un par de anotaciones en su cuaderno.

- Y estos son el resto de miembros del Host club.- consiguió articular Haruhi no sin poco esfuerzo mientras pensaba que lo peor del día comenzaba justo en ese instante.

Tras las presentaciones Erik fue invitado por Kyoya a tomar el te. Haruhi creyó percibir en los cristales de sus gafas un súbito brillo que no supo muy bien a que atribuir. Tamaki ya tenía bastante con observar que Haruhi se tuteaba con un completo desconocido a las primeras de cambio, cosa que según comento a la Madre le parecía muy impropio de una joven dama que el como Padre se había esforzado tanto por educar correctamente. Haruhi pensó que la llamativa actitud de Tamaki era mucho menos preocupante que el silencio enfurruñado de Hikaru. Se dio cuenta de que Kaoru pensaba lo mismo que ella, por la forma en que intentaba animar a su hermano a participar en la conversación general.

- Entonces, tu también tocas el piano Erik?- preguntó Hunny alegremente.

Erik pareció dispuesto a preguntar algo pero Tamaki se giro ostensiblemente hacia el otro lado como si la cosa no fuera con él. Haruhi pensó que no podía ser más inmaduro.

- Sí, por eso puedo asistir a un instituto tan caro como Ouran. Es una beca especial para músicos.

- Vaya- comento Kyouya sonriendo- entonces tienes mucho en común con Haruhi. Hay veces que sólo las personas que han pasado por lo mismo pueden comprenderse realmente.  
Tamaki observó a Haruhi con expresión de tristeza. 


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Gracias por las lecturas y comentarios. Espero que la historia os siga gustando durante los siguientes capítulos. 

Capítulo 2

Pero ni Erik ni los miembros del Host club tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar tras las extrañas palabras de Kyoya. El rugido de un poderoso motor lleno la habitación y Renge hizo una de sus peculiares apariciones.

- Ya veo- dijo Renge tras una de sus peculiares risotadas- El pianista trágico ha hecho su aparición en el Host Club.

- Trágico?- preguntaron los miembros a coro.

Erik no encontraba las palabras... pero, un momento... había salido aquella chica del suelo realmente?

- Una triste historia típica del mundo plebeyo. Ellos se amaban a pesar de su pobreza, pero ella era frágil y cayó enferma. El tocaba el piano para ella día y noche para hacerla feliz, pero tuvo que dejar de hacerlo para conseguir dinero para su tratamiento y entonces... No sentís el drama?

Un montón de estudiantes aparecieron de improviso dentro de la Tercera Sala de Música y por la expresión feliz de sus caras era evidente que sí, realmente sentían el drama de toda aquella (fantasiosa) situación.

- Ricos bastardos! - musitó Haruhi- Siempre pueden dejar lo que estan haciendo para venir a escuchar a Renge. Usarán buscas?

- Entonces ella murió dejándole una herida en el alma que nunca sanará completamente.

- Sólo porque se llame Erik y sea pianista no significa que tenga que tener una trágica historia de amor a sus espaldas...- comentó Haruhi aunque nadie pareció querer prestarle atención.

Las estudiantes lloraron alegramente y el nuevo estudiante tuvo que refugiarse tras el piano para protegerse del acoso de sus nuevas seguidoras.

- Drama?- comentó Kyoya pensativamente- Sí, de eso se trata. Drama. Erik... tienes un momento?

Después de desalojar a las clientas y de rescatar a Erik de su precaria situación bajo el piano Kyoya tuvó la oportunidad de realizar su proposición.

- Quieres que me convierta en un miembro de vuestro club?. Erik comenzaba a sospechar que todo aquello no era más que un sueño. Aunque no recordaba haber tenido nunca un sueño tan extraño y surrealista.

- Un momento- dijó un Tamaki al parecer completamente recuperado de su anterior prostración- Como rey del Host Club me opongo totalmente a la entrada de un nuevo miembro permanente.

- Bueno- dijo Kyoya con voz pausada mientras cruzaba los dedos de las manos- Nuestro club no esta precisamente atravesando su mejor situación económica. La importación de un carruaje francés del S.XVII, la contratación de un nuevo chef especializado en comida europea, la adquisición de ese marco tamaño extra grande para un nuevo retrato de Haruhi...

- Un retrato mío?- dijo Haruhi indignada mientras fulminaba con la mirada a un Tamaki que había empequeñecido poco a poco con cada palabra de la larga enumeración de Kyouya.

Era la derrota definitiva de Tamaki... pero los gemelos aún tenían fuerzas para luchar.

- Apoyamos a nuestro Señor como siempre!

- Tanto como "como siempre"...- murmuró Haruhi mirando hacia otro lado.

- Por otro lado- añadió un poco compasivo Kyoya- Aún estamos intentado afrontar los tremendos gastos que le ha costado a nuestro club la reparación del mobiliario del instituto destruido por Hikaru y Kaoru durante su pelea. Era un mobiliario especialmente... caro.

Hikaru y Kaoru señalaron con el mismo gesto acusador a Mori y a Hunny que se habían mantenido al margen durante toda la conversación.

- Y que hay de ellos?-pregunto Kaoru.

- Podrían destruir todo el instituto con su dominio de las artes marciales- remarcó mordazmente Hikaru.

- Mori y Hunny tienen el buen gusto de no ocasionar desperfectos en nuestras propias instalaciones.

- Realmente es el rey en la sombra...- llegó a murmurar una asustada Haruhi que creyó percibir por un instante un brillo malévolo en las miradas de Mori y Hunny, además de en la de Kyoya.

Los gemelos estaban demasiado abatidos como para añadir nada, así que se unieron a su Señor en un rincón oscuro de la habitación para poder criticar a Kyoya en voz muy baja.

- Yo no quisiera ocasionaros ningún problema- consiguió decir Erik que no se había atrevido a decir nada hasta el momento debido a su constante asombro- Ni siquiera estoy muy interesado en ser un ...

- Por supuesto que no vas a ocasionar ningún problema. El asunto ya esta decidido- Kyoya se permitió mirar hacia Tamaki y los gemelos para detectar cualquier tipo de insubordinación, pero como no la encontró se permitió mostrarse un poco más amable.- Estoy seguro que esto va a suponer algo positivo para nuestro club y para ti Erik. Un poco de dinero extra nunca le viene mal a nadie.

Kyoya y Erik se miraron como si hablaran silenciosamente de algo que nadie en esa habitación a parte de ellos conocía.

- Supongo que no pierdo nada con probar...- dijo finalmente el nuevo miembro del Host club con una media sonrisa.


End file.
